


100 Things To Do in High School

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/F, F/M, Friendship Gangs, Gen, Goose Metaphors, High School, Legends, Musical Instruments, Musicals, Saxophone, Theatre, band kids vs theatre kids, high school band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: Drabbles to inspire my creativity set in the world of high school, toying with the characters of DC television. Nate plays the saxophone in high school band, and more!
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Nate Heywood, Nate Heywood & Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood & Sara Lance
Kudos: 5





	1. Honky is the Nate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Updates will not be mandatory. Feeling-driven update schedule only.

Like a goose with its neck in a vise, a saxophone blared so loud, all chatter in the rehearsal room dimmed. Faces turned to look for the sound. Unfortunately for Nate Heywood, he and his saxophone resided in the most central location. When all eyes and blank faces landed on him, blood ran to his cheeks, and he slowly lowered his brass curlicue tube.

"Nate, uhh.." Ray whispered nervously from the seat behind him. "Maybe you should take that outside? Everybody's looking at you."

"Yeah, like I didn't notice that, already," said Nate sarcastically in just as quiet a tone. Then, his eyes found the teacher's and the blood drained from his cheeks to add to his now-wide eyes.

"Nathaniel," the teacher began, "would you mind honking that goose a little quieter?"

He bit his lip and discretely glance at the other students as if to glean their judgement levels. His eyes circled the viewable parts of the classroom - as he was facing front, he viewed only the front and vaguely his periphery.

"Yup, you got it, boss," Nate said, puling himself back up to sound unphased by the whole ordeal. It was the best he can do to at least appear as such. "No quacking in the band room."

"It's practically animal abuse!" yelled a girl from the back row. Nate swiveled in his seat to see who had spoken. Colour him not surprised when he realised it was none other than timpanist Sara Lance.


	2. Musicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's auditioning for the lead again, and he's got a lot of support from the school community. Sara Lance takes this as a challenge, and she has her entire rag-tag friend group behind her in support.

"Hey, Barry!" Sara called down the hall. She caught the junior right where she wanted him, gathered around the bulletin board with a cluster of his friends. She recognised Kara, of course; there was no one in the entire school who wouldn't remember his lead partner from last year. And she knew his science-nerd buddies by name, Cisco and Caitlin. And then there were a few Sara couldn't really name and didn't care much to know anyway.

With a couple of her own friends in tow, she covered the distance between her and Barry.

Barry broke away away from the sign-up board and smirked down at Sara. Yes, _down_ , and Sara hated it. She squared her shoulders while mentally cursing his long, lanky stature.

"Sara! Ditching band to hang with the cool kids?" Barry greeted. She knew he didn't mean it – Barry wasn't the type of narcissistic lead in the musical; he was actually one of the nicest people in the school – but the temptation of playing into this friendly rivalry was just too grand to avoid for both parties. While the unspoken emphasis was on the friendly, there was nothing which could stop a Lance's competitive streak. It was how her dad got to be police captain, how her sister broke off someone's two front teeth in lacrosse, and how – right now – _Sara_ was going to become the lead of the play.

"You're understanding of the word 'cool' blows my mind," she retorted, smirking right back.

"Who's your partner?" Barry asked, looking between Nate and Zari behind her.

"If you _must_ ask," said Sara, drawing out her words to think of something fast. She hadn't prepared for, well... any of this. That was her charm and her deficit. "Uh, Nate."

"I am?" Nate jumped to attention. Sara threw a 'just go along with it' glare over her shoulder, to which he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck and nodded. "Uh, yeah, definitely. I am– I am that."

"You think you and your Super Friends can handle it?" she taunted. Junior Year would be the year of the Legends; it was about time they ruled the school.

"I think we can handle it," said Kara, stepping up to Barry's side.

"Bring it _on_!" Nate inserted. "We're going to crush you guys this year!"

"We'll see about that," both Kara and Barry replied in unison. They turned to each other with wide eyes before breaking into grins and high-fives.

Sneering at their show of popular bubbliness, Sara placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, that's enough chit-chat for now," she said. "We gotta get to practising." She crossed to the sign-up board, plucked the pencil from Barry's hand, and scribbled both her name and Nate's on the paper. She took a second to drink in the moment, doing so by staring Barry down with a victorious smile of her own, before pivoting on her heel, throwing a hand in the air mockingly diva-style, and assembling her friends with a, "Legends, roll out!"


End file.
